


No es tan malo

by SweetClo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetClo/pseuds/SweetClo
Summary: Derek llega a la vida de Isaac con un trato casi imposible de rechazar, pero será que ha sido la decisión correcta aceptarlo.Será Isaac capaz de olvidar su pasado?





	1. El inicio de la pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jeff Davis. Pero, la historia es mía.  
> Si tengo errores, háganmelo saber e intentaré corregirlos.  
> Espero que disfruten leyendo la historia.

La destitución fue el detonante. El señor Lahey sin trabajo, con el peso de la muerte de su esposa y la huida de su hijo mayor lo dejan con rencor en su corazón y energía en ebullición. La furia comienza a liberarse en forma de insultos. Al menos dos veces al día Isaac es asaltado por las palabras de su padre diciéndole cuan inútil es y lo mucho que se arrepiente de haberlo tenido, porque para el señor Lahey, Isaac ha matado a su esposa. 

Y, aunque las palabras destrozan al chico, nada se compara con el primer golpe. Si bien desea olvidar, no es capaz de hacerlo. 

Isaac había llegado temprano a casa debido a una pelea con sus compañeros. Aunque él insistió en quedarse en la escuela, el director lo mandó a casa debido a las lesiones que le fueron propinadas. Pero no hay que juzgar al chico. Isaac siempre ha sido de los que se mantiene en calma ante una disputa, su primera reacción nunca es la violencia, pero estos chicos, no son del tipo de los que se puede razonar. Pese a que al momento del enfrentamiento su corazón latía nerviosamente, no podía seguir reservándose, necesitaba enseñarles que no les temía, necesitaba demostrarles que él no era débil, que no podían aprovecharse de él. Así que actuó con violencia. En el instante en el que su puño golpeó el pómulo de uno de los chicos, no recuerda cual, la adrenalina tomó control sobre sus músculos. Todo su cuerpo se movía con agilidad, evitando los puños que querían golpearlo, si bien nunca ha peleado, sabe muy bien cuáles puntos debe de golpear para asegurar que su contrincante quede fuera de la pelea en cuestión de minutos. 

Mejilla, garganta, estómago, nariz, y la entrepierna, pero este último es un golpe bajo, un movimiento que debería ser utilizado solamente en momentos desesperados, y Isaac tiene total control de la situación, aunque su oponente ha sido capaz de asestarle uno que otro golpe, Isaac lo siente como un suave codazo. Sin embargo, la adrenalina que disfrazaba el dolor comienza a filtrarse y sus nudillos comienzan a palpitar debido al daño, los cuatro golpes comienzan a hacerse presente. 

Pero esto no lo detiene. Pese a que muchos de sus golpes quedan abandonados en el aire, otros dañan el cuerpo de su compañero y pronto nota el cuerpo enfrente suyo tambalearse. Intenta no mostrarse feliz al percatarse de su victoria, pero la felicidad se corta cuando recuerda que quienes lo molestaban no solamente era la persona delante suyo, sino dos. 

Cuando dirige su mirada hacia sus alrededores, descubre una multitud que lo mira sorprendidos. Ellos, al igual que él, saben que Isaac es tranquilo, no violento como lo ha demostrado hoy. Antes de poder recobrar la compostura el chico delante suyo cae al suelo, no inconsciente, pero sí herido. Pequeñas heridas superficiales que un poco que ungüento no arregle con un par de días, pero eso no le quita la gravedad de la situación en la que se encuentra. 

Cuando los profesores llegan, Isaac es reprendido y el otro chico es llevado a la enfermería. Isaac sabe que tiene pretexto y sin vacilación lo utiliza. El director conoce su comportamiento y el de los otros dos, ya que los chicos tienen un récord de mala conducta el director decide dejar ir a Isaac con solo una advertencia. Y para no tener más disputas lo manda a su casa. 

La caminata hacia su casa es de un kilómetro y medio, por lo que dura unos quince minutos en llegar, tiempo suficiente para que la adrenalina de la pelea disminuya y su cuerpo comience a doler. Cuando llega a su casa se quita los zapatos y busca dentro de la nevera hielo para disminuir la inflamación de su mejilla. 

Pasado aproximadamente hora y media, su padre llega. Si bien le parece extraño, descarta ese sentimiento, sustituyéndolo con alegría. Los deseos de decirle a su padre lo que ha pasado en la escuela lo inundan, está seguro que su padre estará orgulloso de él, siempre le ha dicho que debe de ser fuerte y hoy la ha sido. Isaac sabe que su padre acariciará su cabeza, le sonreirá y le dirá lo orgulloso que lo ha hecho. 

Lo primero que escucha es la puerta del auto abrirse, luego cerrarse, después pasos que se acercan lentamente y por último las llaves. Antes de que su padre pudiera entrar a la casa Isaac lo intercepta con una gran sonrisa en la cara. 

-Papá Papá, no sabes lo que he hecho hoy –anuncia al ver a su padre, aunque nota un extraño sentimiento al ver el cuerpo enfrente suyo, lo ignora.   
-Isaac. ¿Qué haces en casa a esta hora? -la voz grave y profunda lanza señales del enfado que cosquillea las puntas del hombre, pero Isaac no las recibe. 

-Me he peleado con unos compañeros, pero les he dado su merecido. El director me ha dicho que puedo retirarme por el resto del día y que tengo permitido volver mañana –su voz es puro júbilo y mientras espera la reacción de su padre, inclina levemente su cabeza aguardando la gran mano revolver su cabello, pero nunca llega. Dirige su mirada al hombre, si bien ha visto muchas veces a su padre enfadado, esta no es como las otras, casi puede sentir un escalofrío en su espalda –. ¿Padre? 

–¿Crees que eso es algo por lo que sentir orgullo? ¿Esperas que te felicite? -Para cuando Isaac se da cuenta del inusual comportamiento de su padre es muy tarde -. ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Tú, Imbécil! ¡Sabía que no eras más que peso muerto en mi vida! Tu eres la causa de todas las injusticias en mi vida. 

Para cuando Isaac nota una mano acercarse a su cara este ya estaba en el suelo. La pesada mano de su padre golpea con fuerza su ya inflamada mejilla haciéndolo caer al suelo. Una vez en el piso lo golpes continuaron llegando por lo que parecieron horas. 

–P-p-adre por-por favor pa-pa-para –el miedo se apodera de él, está seguro que su padre terminará matándolo si no para. Aunque Isaac es capaz de frenar unas patadas dirigidas a su estómago, sus pequeños brazos son inútiles con el poder de su padre. 

El señor Lahey se encuentra en trance, el sentimiento de piel chocar contra piel lo estremece y hace desaparecer sus preocupaciones. Incluso si la voz de su hijo le ruega, no puede parar, se siente bien, se siente feliz. 

Pronto Isaac comienza a llorar. 

–Pa-pi por... favor... ya...ya…basta – Los sollozos son tan fuertes que su padre por un momento deja de golpear y mira hacia abajo. 

–Pensé que disfrutabas el pelear –Por primera vez en ese día Isaac ve la cara de su padre, pero no está preparado para asimilarlo. 

En el rostro de su padre distingue una sonrisa. Eso es todo lo que tiene que ver para entender que su padre está disfrutando lo que hace. Isaac no puede contener el miedo que siente, su cuerpo tiembla, en parte por el dolor en su cuerpo, pero lo que cobijaba todo su ser, es miedo. Miedo de su padre.


	2. Sobreviviendo

Al día siguiente Isaac despierta con el cuerpo adolorido, se levanta lentamente y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha. Al entrar se quita la ropa, mira en el espejo su dañado cuerpo y revive los golpes de su padre, recuerda la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de este, y aun con la evidencia enfrente de sus ojos se niega a creer lo que ha ocurrido. Aparta los ojos de su reflejo e intenta suprimir la angustia que baila en su pecho. 

Al estirar el brazo para abrir la puerta de cristal de la ducha nota una marca de bota en el dorso de su brazo, instintivamente la cubre con su otra mano e intenta no pensar en cómo la adquirió. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar apresuradamente. Siente un imponente peso caer sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo resbalar y caer de rodillas en los fríos azulejos. 

Su cuerpo se encorva hasta formar un ovillo, y en la seguridad de su propio calor encuentra la libertad de llorar. 

… 

Cuando las lágrimas se secan y su vello se levanta en protesta del frío, reanuda lo que vino a hacer desde un principio, tomar una ducha. Se levanta lentamente, intenta no hacerlo abruptamente para no ponerle presión a sus heridas, pero eso no parece importar. Siente sus músculos quejarse, pero lo ignora y entra a la ducha. Abre el chorro e intenta disfrutar lo tibio del agua, bajo su mal herida piel 

En medio del vapor y el sutil aroma de miel, una sonrisa se filtra. No la propia, pero la de su padre, una que se ha grabado en su memoria. 

Al estar limpio y mudado sale del baño. Una vez fuera siente lenguas de silencio acariciar su espalda. No es la primera que percibe el peligro en el silencio, pero nunca lo ha notado dentro de su casa y eso es más que suficiente para ponerlo en alerta. 

Camina lentamente hacia la cocina, al acercarse escucha movimiento y huele el aroma de café recién hecho, esto le informa de la presencia de su padre. Isaac se asoma discretamente, intenta no ser notado, pero falla. 

–Veo que te has levantado. Ven y hazle a tu padre el desayuno. –Al dirigir la mirada al hombre sentado en la mesa, bebiendo tranquilamente su café casi cree que todo lo sucedido el día anterior ha sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, siente la tensión en el aire. 

Isaac se acerca con precaución, mantiene una distancia segura entre su padre y él. 

Busca en la alacena ingredientes para un sencillo y rápido desayuno, pero cómo saberlo si nunca ha cocinado antes. Lo piensa por un par de minutos, pero nada le llega a la cabeza. 

–¡Isaac! -La grave voz le golpea la nuca e instintivamente alza sus manos para proteger su cabeza. –. Si no empiezas ya, llegarás tarde a la escuela... Al ser tu primera vez cocinando no tendrás que preocuparte por si te sale mal, inténtalo hijo. –Isaac por temor a lo que podría llegar a suceder escarba entre sus recuerdos y piensa en lo que su padre le ha cocinado y le llega como polilla a la luz. ¡Panqueques! Ha visto a su padre hacerlos muchas veces y siempre piensa lo fácil que se ve hacerlos. Un poco de leche, revolver, un sartén caliente con aceite y listo. 

Isaac se mueve con precaución, aceptar que su padre lo ha golpeado es un hecho, puede ver la tierna piel en sus nudillos, pero el motivo aún lo mantiene cauteloso de sus acciones. No sabe qué fue lo que impulsó a su padre a golpearlo y sin saberlo no puede evitar volver a cometer el mismo error. 

Cuando termina, sirve la mesa y pone el plato con tres panqueques cerca de su padre. Antes de poder retirar su mano el señor Lahey lo agarra, Isaac se exalta e intenta librarse del agarre, pero su fuerza no se compara con la de su padre. 

–Gracias hijo –Isaac siente los ásperos dedos de su padre acariciar su mano, no es un gesto común en él, aunque en el pasado solía acariciar su cabeza. Ahora luego de ser golpeado no puede evitar recibir el primer golpe –. Come un poco Isaac, una vez termines ve a la escuela –El señor Lahey le suelta la mano y aunque Isaac sabe que ya no está siendo tocado, la sensación aún sigue allí y lo hace sentir sucio. 

Al terminar de comer Isaac se levanta lentamente, siempre manteniendo la mirada en el cuerpo enfrente suyo. Recoge los platos, el de ambos, y los lava, sospecha que eso es lo correcto y no quiere que su padre tenga una excusa para golpearlo. 

Cuando termina de recoger se dirige hacia su cuarto, mira el reloj colgado en la pared, lo observa por un par de minutos sin realmente prestar atención a la hora. 

Cuando por fin sale de su ensimismamiento la hora sacude sus pensamientos, casi las 8, hora en la que debería estar llegando a la escuela. 

Isaac toma su bolso, no intenta siquiera ver si lleva todos los materiales del día y sale corriendo. Antes de salir de casa se detiene y sin mirar a su padre le habla. 

–ya-ya me voy –siente su corazón latir con fuerza, está nervioso, espera que su padre lo deje ir. 

–Si recibo una queja de llegada tardía tendré que castigarte –sin ver atrás sale corriendo a toda prisa. 

... 

El día de Isaac pasa sin imprevistos. Ha llegado quince minutos tarde, pero se lo han perdonado por los sucesos de ayer y nadie sospecha de los moretones en sus brazos, supone que lo atribuyen de la pelea de ayer y Isaac está feliz por ello, lo menos que quiere ahora es enfrentar las preguntas de los adultos por sucesos que ni él mismo entiende. 

Al llegar la hora de salir Isaac está exhausto, su débil cuerpo no es capaz de aguantar la desdicha que ha sido sometido. Aunque los profesores le han dado un poco más de libertad, no ha sido suficiente como para descansar su adolorida piel, por lo que le toma más tiempo llegar a casa que de costumbre y aunque ha intentado mantener el ritmo, sus pies no se mueven lo suficientemente rápido. 

Para cuando llega a la casa nota la ausencia del auto de su padre y eso lo relaja, su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar otra paliza. 

Entra, se dirige a su cuarto y se desploma en la cama, inmediatamente se queda dormido. 

… 

Presión en el pecho lo despierta, su primer pensamiento es ‘ataque al corazón’. Pero cambia de parecer al sentir una mano tapar su boca. Pese a que intenta zafarse del agarre, la persona es mucho más fuerte y sus ojos no se han acostumbrado a la luz que cae directamente en su cara, pero cuando es capaz de distinguir a la persona frente suyo, su cuerpo entero se paraliza. 

–Veo que no has entendido la situación en la que estas Isaac. Sabes que debes de prepararle la comida al hombre de la casa tres veces al día –Isaac por un momento piensa que él mismo es un hombre, pero ese pensamiento se desvanece instantáneamente cuando siente la mano es su pecho empujar hacia abajo –. He sido paciente contigo en la mañana, pero sabes que debo de castigarte ¿Cierto? –El señor Lahey toma lo del cabello y lo avienta hacia el suelo. Isaac suelta un quejido de dolor, cosa que parece satisfacerle al hombre –. No lo había pensado antes, pero tienes un cuerpo débil... casi femenino –Isaac intenta huir, pero su padre es más rápido y lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hacia fuera de la habitación. 

Al llegar a la puerta del sótano su inocente mente se queda en blanco, ni siquiera imagina lo que su padre pudiera hacerle allí, si ya lo ha golpeado en el vulgar suelo de la sala no ve lo racional de ahora hacerlo en el sótano. Pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en razones cuando siente su cuerpo levitar por un momento, no dura mucho, porque pronto colisiona con el último escalón del sótano. Por un segundo siente sus extremidades entumecidas. Pero luego el dolor llega, un punzante y ardiente dolor comienza a esparcirse por toda su espalda, por un largo tiempo no siente las piernas y piensa lo peor. 

–Sabes Isaac, yo nunca quise hacerte esto – Declara el señor Lahey mientras baja los escalones –. Pero has sido un mal chico y sabes que los chicos malos merecen ser castigados –Isaac guarda silencio, la totalidad de su cuerpo duele y tiene la leve sensación que su padre lo ha traído al sótano, no ha golpearlo, pero a algo peor. 

–Eres un mal hijo Isaac, y mereces ser castigado. Esto es por ti. Tú tienes la culpa –las palabras de su padre lo distraen y hace tan buen trabajo en cegar los pálpitos de dolor que se adhiere a las palabras y termina recitándolas mentalmente. “Es mi culpa” “Merezco esto” “Soy un mal hijo”. 

-¡¡Quiero que me respondas, MALDITA SEA ISAAC!! 

-S-s-sí, he si-sido ma-malo y merezco un cas-castigo 

-Sí Isaac, así es, recuerda que todo esto es por tu culpa -el señor Lahey se acerca a su hijo y le acaricia la cabeza, luego lo levanta y lo mete en la nevera bruscamente. Antes de la puerta ser cerrada lo último que Isaac ve es la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre y después oscuridad, oscuridad que abraza cruelmente su frágil y roto cuerpo.


	3. Conociendo a Derek

Cinco años han pasado desde que el señor Lahey comenzó a abusar física y mentalmente de Isaac. Debido a eso el chico desarrolló claustrofobia y sus habilidades sociales comenzaron a decaer, lo único capaz de hacer al enfrentarse a situaciones sociales son unos pocos asentamientos de cabeza y lo que él piensa son miradas amigables.  
Aún con el paso del tiempo Isaac sigue creyendo que todas las palizas de su padre son porque no ha sido un buen hijo y que se lo merece. Concibe como verdad todas las palabras de su padre cuando le dice que ha sido un mal hijo. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos de mejorar han sido en vano, nada nunca parece ser suficiente. Siempre hay alguna razón por la cual merece ser castigado. Un mal estornudo, malas notas, comida quemada, mal trabajo en el cementerio o porque el volumen de la televisión es muy alto.  
Pero Isaac nunca piensa en razones, ha aprendido a no hacerlo porque no existen las respuestas, no hay manera alguna para evitar la furia del señor Lahey. Hubo momentos en los que pensaba que su padre lo odiaba, pero rápidamente desechaba tales ideas, porque no hay manera que fuera odiado, su padre lo quiere y por tales razones lo castiga, porque lo ama.  
Y, aunque ha aprendido a soportar las palizas aún no se puede acostumbrar a ser encerrado en la nevera, ese es el peor castigo que su padre le ha infligido.  
Cada vez que su padre lo encierra en la nevera, siente el miedo consumirlo, la oscuridad adherirse a su cuerpo y ahogarlo. Lo único que puede hacer es llorar y esperar a que su padre lo saque, porque sabe que, aunque grite por ayuda y aruñe las paredes será ignorado. Lo ha aprendido luego de horas de gritos.  
...  
Al cumplir los dieciséis años Isaac comienza a trabajar en el cementerio de su padre, aunque al principio le costaba mantener balance entre la secundaria y el trabajo. En un par de semanas con ayuda de los castigos de su padre pudo llegar a un acuerdo entre su vida escolar y el trabajo. Aunque la rutina de ir a la secundaria, cuidar de la casa, las necesidades de su padre y el trabajo lo dejaban exhausto, comenzó a disfrutar las horas en las que se encontraba fuera de casa, ya que no tenía que temer por cometer algún error y tener que enfrentar los puños e insultos que su padre le escupía cada vez que cometía un fallo.

El primer día que trabajó en el cementerio tuvo pánico toda la noche, estar rodeado de árboles y sonidos de animales lo aterrorizaron toda la noche, pero pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse, aunque la oscuridad aún no le parecía tan acogedora, estar al aire libre y escuchar el canto de los grillos lo relajaba y por un momento podía olvidarse de su padre.  
...  
Una noche mientras Isaac excava (con la excavadora) un agujero en la tierra para la tumba de Katherine Argent con sus audífonos puestos, el reflejo de su cara llama su atención. Su padre siempre ha procurado no herir su cara cuando lo castiga, pero esta vez su enojo le provocó un ojo morado. Por un momento queda cautivo por su propio reflejo, los ojos que lo miran de regreso no se parecen a los suyos. Lo miran acusadoramente y le gritan ¡Patético! Antes de quedar encerrado por esos orbes azules aparta la mirada, y, aunque siente una fuerza que lo atrae a ese reflejo un sonido lo saca de su ensimismamiento.   
Escucha algo parecido a un gruñido por entre la música, pero no está seguro, nunca ha oído algo parecido. Mira hacia la distancia, pero no ve nada, se quita los audífonos para oír mejor y lo que escucha lo pone alerta. Ciertamente ha sido un gruñido lo que sus oídos han percibido, que además no lo ha provocado un coyote u otro animal que haya escuchado antes, es algo más grande y eso le provoca terror.  
Gira la excavadora hacia la izquierda para que las luces iluminen el lugar, pero no alcanza a ver nada, puede escuchar que algo se acerca a gran velocidad por su derecha, pero no es capaz de dirigir la luz hacia el lugar a tiempo y con facilidad la excavadora es tumbada hacia el suelo provocando que el chico caiga dentro del agujero que con anterioridad estaba excavando. Isaac busca la protección de las paredes. Al sentir la tierra en su espalda se relaja levemente, pero los gemidos de la bestia aún siguen presentes. Intenta calmarse, ve hacia arriba en busca de algún extraño movimiento que le indique peligro, pero lo único que ve es la luz de la luna y una sombra que se convence que es un murciélago pasando, el casi insignificante miedo que antes sentía se intensifica y comienza a entrar en pánico.  
Luego de un par de minutos logra calmarse. Su corazón aún late con fuerza, sus manos tiemblan levemente y su respiración aún sigue siendo acelerada, pero puede sentir su cuerpo relajarse.   
Isaac se pone de pie, titubea ante la decisión de asomarse, pero siendo conducido por curiosidad, se traga el miedo y saca su cabeza del hoyo, lo suficiente como para ver qué es lo que está sucediendo. Para su asombro se encuentra con una figura humanoide profanando una de las tumbas mientras emite sonidos guturales. No se atreve a emitir ningún sonido por miedo a que llame la atención de la bestia. Isaac vuelve a tomar la misma postura que antes y forma un ovillo dentro del agujero suplicando que la criatura se vaya rápido. Pero es en vano, los sonidos lo perturban, y pronto su corazón comienza a palpitar con temor, escucha las hojas crujir y puede jurar que es provocado por pasos. El miedo se intensifica e inmediatamente siente su cuerpo contraerse en miedo. Intenta respirar calmadamente pero no funciona y menos cuando escucha la excavadora ser levantada, intenta alejarse, pero no es posible en un espacio tan pequeño, por lo que encoge su cuerpo intentando esconder su presencia de la criatura profanadora de tumbas.  
"n-no e-era mi in-intención, yo...yo fui un bu-buen chico" –las palabras salen de su boca involuntariamente, cada vez que su padre lo encierra en la refrigeradora esas siempre son sus súplicas –. Por-por favor, de-déjame salir – Isaac mueve su cuerpo hacia una de las esquinas del agujero y allí intenta tranquilizar sus nervios, por la mañana alguien vendrá por él, está seguro. La bestia no lo comerá, porque no lo ha visto ¿Cierto? Pero si ese no es el caso, entonces morirá. Ante esta revelación Isaac queda paralizado. Con anterioridad ha pensado en morir, pero ahora que puede que se haga realidad lo entumece.   
"no qui-quiero morir" –las palabras apenas son un murmullo, pero Isaac tapa su boca con ambas manos. Teme haber llamado la atención del animal, y ahora por su propia culpa será asesinado.   
El chico escucha la tierra seca crujir ante el peso de un cuerpo, con las manos tapando su boca su nariz pronto se queda sin aire, pero por temor de hacer ruido no se mueve. Cuando los pasos se detienen Isaac cierra los ojos y espera poder sobrevivir.  
"¿Qué es ese olor?" –La voz lo saca de sus cobardes pensamientos y provoca tensión en sus extremidades, aunque hay alguien allí que podría ayudarlo, la voz le resulta escalofriante. Una gruesa y cruda voz no parece ser alguien a quien pedirle auxilio –. "Sé que eres patético, pero este olor. Ja es tan..." –Aunque parte de su cuerpo ha comenzado a calmarse, esa voz le da la impresión de no querer conocer a esta persona, algo en lo crudo del vocabulario del hombre le causa temor y no está seguro si realmente está a salvo. Pese a que desea darle cara a la voz, su lado sumiso de años de maltratos lo obligan a mirar al suelo –. "Ni siquiera tengo las palabras. Pero eso no viene al caso, veo que necesitas de mi ayuda"  
Isaac al estar mirando al suelo, puede distinguir una figura que se forma gracias a la luz de la luna, aunque no puede confiar completamente en sus ojos, reconoce la silueta de un humano y eso, al menos lo tranquiliza un poco. Es humano, no un monstruo que quiere asesinarlo.  
Pero allí no termina la pesadilla, un hombre que aparece a mitad de la noche donde previamente ha escuchado gruñidos, no suena como algo en lo que debería de confiar. Sin embargo, sus dudas se disipan cuando escucha lo que podría ser su salida.  
"¿Necesitas una mano?" –La tensión se desvanece del cuerpo de Isaac tan repentinamente que deja a su mente exhausta.


	4. El trato

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?" –Isaac duda por un momento, ¿Qué es lo que significa?  
"¿Qué? ¿qu-qué quieres de-decir?" –Aunque su voz es sólo un susurro, el hombre que mira desde arriba es capaz de escucharle.  
"Yo... puedo hacerte fuerte" –La respuesta es tan ambigua que da cabida a muchas interpretaciones y Isaac con su inocencia imagina que el hombre lo protegerá de los maltratos de su padre –. "¿Y? ¿Aceptas?"  
"Y-yo... s-sí" -No hubo tiempo de arrepentimientos, el hombre extiende su mano para sacarlo del hoyo.  
Isaac al estar viendo al suelo no ve el brazo ser extendido hacia su persona, lo que provoca la impaciencia del hombre. "No soy muy paciente Isaac, toma mi mano y terminemos con esto" –Ahora más que antes Isaac siente miedo ¿Qué tal si está siendo engañado? ¿Qué tal si todo es mentira y el hombre quiere hacerle lo mismo que su padre o peor?  
Aún con incertidumbre Isaac mira hacia arriba, la luz de la luna y las luces de la excavadora iluminan parcialmente el rostro del hombre. No puede evitar admirarlo, la confianza que emana del musculoso cuerpo abraza su inseguridad. Vacilante el chico estira su brazo. Antes de ser sujetado, puede ver la gran diferencia entre ambas manos. Sus dedos en comparación del hombre son flacos y largos, los de él son cortos y fuertes. Al sentir su mano ser apretada y sentir su cuerpo ser asido hacia arriba se siente pequeño y débil, más pequeño de lo que normalmente se siente cuando su padre lo golpea o insulta. Nota por primera vez las consecuencias de años de abuso y se siente patético. Sin embargo, tiene la sensación de que desde hoy su vida cambiará para bien y quien lo ayude a cambiar será este hombre.  
La callosa mano agarra con fuerza su suave mano y lo levanta con facilidad, Isaac siente como su hombro cruje cuando siente todo el peso de su cuerpo en él, pero no duele, su cuerpo comienza a sentir adrenalina. Nunca imaginó que podría ocurrirle algo parecido, alguien por fin será su soporte, su familia.  
"Puedes morir en el proceso" –Al escuchar las palabras salir y llegar a sus oídos no puede evitar tensar sus músculos, el miedo nuevamente se apodera de su mente –. "¡Otra vez!" –Isaac retrocede un paso y antes de poder retractarse el hombre acerca el rostro a su cuello e inhala profundamente –. "Aunque me guste el olor del miedo... el tuyo, ha comenzado a molestarme" –Siente la respiración en su cuello y sus vellos se erizan. El hombre es unos centímetros más pequeño que su persona, incluso así logra intimidarlo –. "No permitiré que te arrepientas" –Isaac siente aliento chocar su delicada piel del cuello y el calor que emana el cuerpo del otro le gritan que huya, pero sus piernas comienzan a temblar, imposible de moverlas. No sabe qué está ocurriendo cuando siente dientes encajarse en su piel. Pretende gritar, pero la mano del hombre cubre su boca e impide que su voz salga, lo único que es capaz de hacer es llorar mientras los dientes se hunden en la piel de su hombro. Siente su carne calentarse hasta arder, cree sentir líquido bajar hacia su clavícula y reza para que sea saliva y no sangre. El dolor se intensifica, siente su mente nublada y sabe que pronto se desmayará, pero extrañamente no siente miedo, la sensación del dolor y ardor le es tan familiar que siente sus ojos cerrarse y su corazón calmarse.  
Al sentir alejarse la boca de su maltratada piel abre los ojos, no está seguro cuando los cerró, pero eso no importa ahora. Aún siente los dientes morder su carne, siente constantes pálpitos indicándole que efectivamente, el hombre lo ha mordido. Pese a lo extraño de la situación Isaac no cuestiona, en parte porque sabe que pronto se desmayará y en parte porque teme saber la respuesta.  
Antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, advierte dos ojos rojos mirarle fijamente y lo que le parece un par de dientes teñidos de sangre sonriéndole.


	5. El día después de la mordida

Al despertar Isaac siente su cabeza palpitar con fuerza, recuerda vagamente lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Logra acordarse de los gruñidos, de la excavadora ser derribada, del hombre con manos callosas y la mordida. No recuerda exactamente a detalle lo sucedido, pero intenta no pensar a fondo. Porque si se encuentra en casa, significa que de una forma u otra está a salvo.  
Antes de levantarse mira el reloj colgado de la pared, cinco y media, aún tiene tiempo para tomar una ducha, hacer desayuno y darse una vuelta en el cementerio para comprobar que todo esté en orden. Lentamente alza la mano y la posiciona en donde recuerda haber sido mordido, por un instante se siente temblar, pero no se deja vencer por el miedo y toca la superficie de su piel. Hace un trazo desde el cuello hasta el hombro y no siente nada. Deja salir un suspiro y se levanta de la cama para dirigirse hacia el baño.  
Una vez dentro evita mirarse en el espejo, ya se le ha hecho costumbre. Detesta mirar su piel cicatrizada, le parece repulsivo y más cuando esos azules ojos lo miran de vuelta, reprochándole su incompetencia.  
Se quita la ropa y se mete bajo el chorro de agua fría, inmediatamente su cuerpo se relaja. Toma el jabón y comienza a restregar suavemente, siente con las yemas de los dedos los desniveles, si bien intenta no recordar, las memorias comienzan a flotar en su cabeza. Recuerda las noches frías en las que ha pasado encerrado en la nevera, llorando por ser sacado. Recuerda el dolor de su cuerpo luego de largas noches mermando la ira de su padre.  
Sin embargo, espera no haber soñado las palabras del hombre, esa es su única salida.  
Al enjuagar el jabón de su cuerpo, apaga el chorro y sale. A diferencia de cuando se baña con agua caliente, lo frío del agua no empaña el espejo. Dándole una vista completa de su torso. No ve nada fuera de lo ordinario, aparte de las cicatrices y los moretones en su abdomen, brazos y piernas.  
"¡Isaac! ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás metido en la ducha? El desayuno no se prepara solo" –Pese a estar acostumbrado a los gritos de su padre no puede evitar encogerse esperando sentir el primer golpe. Pero rápidamente se recobra, se envuelve el paño a la cintura y abre la puerta.  
Pretende dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo, ve movimiento en su periferia. Sabe que es su padre y por miedo de darle la espalda se voltea y mira directamente a los ojos del hombre enfrente suyo. Le toma más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado descubrir lo que se oculta en esos negros orbes.  
"Sabes hijo, desde que comenzaste con el Lacrosse te has vuelto... fornido" –la mirada paseándose por su cuerpo le provoca un leve temblor. Su padre nunca lo llama hijo a menos que quiera algo de él y Isaac sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiere –. "Es una pena que éstas..." –La mano del señor Lahey se acerca lentamente a su pecho, pero Isaac rápidamente retrocede impidiendo que lo toque –. "No queremos aumentar estas feas cicatrices ¿verdad hijo?" –Sus palabras son amenaza y Isaac entendiendo su significado niega con su cabeza –. "Así me gusta... Te perdonaré por esta vez hijo, pero sabes que debes de prepararme el desayuno a las seis. Y ya son las seis y cinco. Qué tal si me compensas por tu irresponsabilidad" –Isaac sabe qué es lo que pretende su padre y sabe muy bien cuando lo insinúa.  
El señor Lahey desabrocha su pantalón y junto a su bóxer los baja hasta los tobillos dejando al descubierto su flácido miembro. Las manos de Isaac comienzan a temblar y sus ojos comienzan a arder debido a las lágrimas que intentan salir.  
"Por fa-favor" –Sabe que sus súplicas se ahogan antes de llegar hasta los oídos de su padre.  
"Hijo, ven. " –la voz lujuriosa que utiliza el señor Lahey lo hace sentir sucio. Aun así, se pone de rodillas y se acerca titubeante al cuerpo. Siente las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y abre la boca. Intenta mirar a su padre suplicando silenciosamente que se detenga, pero lo único que recibe es una sonrisa.  
"Sabes. Lo único que provocas con esa mirada es que me excite más" –Isaac agarra con su mano derecha el miembro de su padre y cierra los ojos. Se acerca y mete el pene dentro de su boca. Comienza a lamer, y, aunque son muchas las veces que lo ha hecho, aún no se acostumbra al repugnante olor y sabor. Intenta bloquear estos sentidos y comienza a succionar y mover lentamente la cabeza.  
"No tenemos todo el día ¿O quieres también perderte el almuerzo para darme otra cosa?" –Isaac comienza a rozar su lengua por todo el largo del pene y luego comienza a succionar. Ha aprendido la forma más rápida para hacer a su padre eyacular en menos de cinco minutos por lo que procede con la succión. Siente las manos de su padre agarrar su cabeza y penetrar con fuerza su boca, como reflejo intenta alejarse, pero las manos de su padre lo detienen. Después de tantas veces de hacerlo su garganta se ha acostumbrado a detener las náuseas, pero no ha podido acostumbrarse al semen y como si lo hubiera llamado inmediatamente siente el viscoso líquido salir del miembro y entrar en su boca. Está agradecido por la brusquedad, ya que el semen ha salido directamente en su garganta y no ha tenido que saborearlo.  
"Hijo... como no has comido el día de hoy, por lo menos deberías beber algo" –El señor Lahey saca el ya flácido miembro de la boca e inmediatamente mete sus dedos y examina que ninguna gota de su semen se salga –. Deberías agradecerme, este desayuno lo he hecho pensando en ti –Isaac traga y siente las náuseas asomarse, siente el semen bajar por su garganta lentamente, podría jurar que se ha quedado estancado en su tráquea. Baja la mirada al suelo y deja que las lágrimas fluyan –. Deberíamos reanudar nuestros pequeños encuentros, he olvidado lo mucho que lo disfruto” –Isaac se obliga a no recordar las muchas veces en las que su padre lo ha tocado y violado, pero es casi imposible. Aun siente las manos acariciar su cuerpo, la boca morder y lamer su delicada piel, el pene de su padre penetrar su cuerpo sin preparación alguna y el olor del sudor–. “Ve a cambiarte, hoy irás a trabajar temprano, luego a la secundaria –Isaac asiente y se va rápidamente a su habitación.  
Al entrar limpia su boca, se limpia los labios frenéticamente hasta sentirlos hinchados. Se tira en la cama y mira el reloj colgado en la pared y comienza a sollozar.  
"¿Por-Por qué...?"–Los sollozos no paran –. Yo-yo fui bueno –Isaac se hace un ovillo e intenta ahogar el llanto, pero no es lo suficientemente silencioso ya que su padre abre la puerta de su cuarto tan fuerte que lo hace parar abruptamente.  
"Deja de llorar y baja a preparar el almuerzo, apenas termines de comer sales a trabajar" –el chico asiente, se levanta lentamente de la cama mientras se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.  
…   
Al terminar de comer Isaac sale de casa rápidamente y se dirige al cementerio. Al llegar nota que todo se encuentra tal y como lo dejó la noche pasada con excepción de la tumba profanada. Tiene la impresión de que la bestia ha sido el causante, pero al inspeccionar el cuerpo, se topa con que este no tiene el hígado. Un animal hubiera comido más de la carne que simplemente excavar el cuerpo hasta llegar al hígado.  
Isaac deja a un lado el cuerpo y se dirige a la excavadora. Descubre cuatro rasguños en la rueda izquierda, pero además de eso no descubre nada fuera de lo normal. Isaac pone todo en orden antes de que su padre arribe. Cambia la rueda desinflada y limpiar las lápidas.  
Después de un rato comienza a pensar en el sujeto, no puede olvidar el dolor de la mordida, el aliento sobre su piel, las callosas manos cuando tomaron las suyas y el ligero olor a sudor. Comparado con el olor de su padre, el del hombre es mucho mejor.  
Una hora después el señor Lahey llega al mismo tiempo que un par de oficiales acompañados de carros de unidad canina.  
Casi tiembla bajo la mirada de su padre, ni siquiera tiene que escucharlo sabe que él piensa que ha llamado a los oficiales, pero no lo ha hecho y eso lo pone aún más nervioso.  
El alguacil sale del auto y se acerca a Isaac y a su padre, les pregunta sobre una chica desnuda desaparecida cuyo rastro ha sido percibido hasta el cementerio, pero Isaac niega haber visto algo.  
"¿Qué te pasó en el ojo Isaac?" –la pregunta lo toma desprevenido. Bajo la amenazadora mirada de su padre le toma tiempo responder, la tensión oprime violentamente sus músculos y cuando abre la boca para responder su voz no sale. Aunque la oportunidad se le presenta, no se atreve, está seguro de que su padre se encargará de mantenerlo callado a las malas, por lo que opta con mentirle al alguacil.  
"En la secundaria. Lacrosse" –Al escuchar esto el alguacil se emociona. Habla sobre su hijo que al igual que él está en el equipo. Pero Isaac no presta atención, mira sutilmente a su padre y descubre que tiene una sonrisa en la cara. Intenta no asustarse, mas no lo logra. Aprieta sus puños para detener el leve temblor que ha comenzado. Cierra los ojos y toma un pequeño respiro, trata no ser evidente para que el alguacil no levante sospechas y lo consigue. Devuelve la mirada hacia el alguacil y cuando ve más allá del cuerpo enfrente, descubre a un hombre oculto en la sombra de los árboles. Cierra los ojos en sospecha de estar alucinando, pero es real.   
Inclina la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda. Un hombre vestido de negro observa atentamente la escena. No está seguro por qué, pero siente que es el hombre del ayer.  
Y como si lo hubiera llamado ‘el trato’ le cosquillea las yemas de los dedos, piensa que ha venido a por él, pero el hombre no se mueve, solamente está allí, mirando. Bajo su mirada Isaac se siente desnudo, como si él pudiera ver lo que realmente es y por un momento, lo admira. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre desaparece.  
Dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia el alguacil, quien sigue hablando sobre el Lacrosse o su hijo, no está seguro, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de prestar atención.  
"Alguacil, Isaac debe de ir a la secundaria o sino llegará tarde." –la voz de su padre se escucha tan cerca que siente que está hablándole en su oído, lo provoca que sus vellos se levanten.  
"Entiendo. Gracias por su tiempo" –al terminar de decir eso, el alguacil junto con sus colegas se va.  
Isaac no pierde tiempo, toma la bici, su bolso y se dirige hacia la secundaria. Casi puede sentir la mirada de su padre acariciar su espalda mientras se aleja. Intenta no pensar en lo ocurrido, pero siente el sabor del semen aun en su boca cegando sus sentidos. En el camino se detiene para tomar una bocanada de aire, el fresco aire de Beacon Hills le ayuda a olvidar el olor del señor Lahey.  
Con la música coloreando su camino, piensa en lo que el alguacil dijo, aunque no ha puesto mucha atención pudo agarrar ciertas partes. Como lo de la chica desnuda y que su hijo se llama Stiles. Isaac no recuerda mucho sobre sus compañeros, pero el nombre le resulta familiar, por lo que hace una nota mental de averiguar discretamente quien es el chico. Tal vez y sólo tal vez puedan ser amigos, con lo que el alguacil ha dicho, el chico parece amable.


	6. Un buen chico

Cuando Isaac sale de la secundaria la ansiedad lo abraza. El profesor de Química le ha entregado los exámenes y su nota no ha sido buena. En el camino intenta inventar excusas para decirle a su padre, por que sabe que le preguntará y teme lo que el hombre podría llegar a hacerle si se entera de su mala calificación.  
…  
Padre e hijo se encuentran sentados uno al frente del otro, ambos comen la cena en silencio, casi pareciera que nada ocurrirá, pero el señor Lahey no piensa lo mismo.  
"¿Cuánto te sacaste en química?" –Isaac baja la mirada y tensa el cuerpo, su corazón comienza a palpitar dolorosamente en su pecho y siente las palmas de sus manos sudar.  
"No-no lo sé" –No hay salida segura de lo que se avecina, pero el miedo que le causa pesar en el castigo lo incita a intentar evitarlo –.  
"No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?" –Isaac mira a su padre. Su seria cara eriza los vellos de su cuello. Y aunque su tenso cuerpo le impide moverse, menea la cabeza negando. Comprende que ha entrado a la jaula del tigre y nada de lo que diga lo librará –. "Entonces dime la nota" –Aunque sus oídos oyen una suave voz, su cuerpo conoce muy buen que de inocente no tiene nada.  
"Po-podría aumentar" –Su voz sale como sólo un susurro, pero sabe que es escuchado.  
"¡Isaac! ¿Quieres llevar esta conversación al sótano?" –Memorias de horas encerrado dentro del congelador lo invaden, el miedo escurre de su cuerpo y su padre lo nota. En un intento de evitar el congelador Isaac niega con la cabeza –. "Dime la nota"  
"Es una D" –Espera la reacción violenta de su padre, pero para su sorpresa nunca llega. Escucha el sonido del tenedor chocar con el plato, e instintivamente baja la mirada. Cuando no escucha movimiento levanta la cabeza descubriendo la mirada que se dirige a su persona. Intenta no ver directamente a los ojos del hombre, pero tiene que hacerlo. Debe de saber qué es lo que le espera, pero es indescifrable.  
"No estoy enojado" –Las palabras le llegan como endorfinas a su cerebro, casi siente las comisuras de sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa –."Pero sabes que voy a encontrar una manera de castigarte. Tengo mi responsabilidad como padre" –Isaac queda inmóvil por un momento, casi puede reírse por haber creído que su padre no lo castigaría –. "¿Qué tal si lavas los platos y limpias la mesa?" –Por menos de tres segundos Isaac se queda en blanco, no sabe qué pensar, no puede creer las palabras que ha escuchado. No desea hacer esperar su respuesta y asiente entusiastamente dejando salir un suspiro de alivio –.   
"Bien..." –Antes de poder asentir nuevamente, ve la mano de su padre; la que sostiene un vaso de cerámica, curvarse de manera que el líquido comienza a derramarse. No hubo tiempo de razonar el por qué, al vaso cae de la mano de su padre al suelo. Isaac permanece quieto, ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo.  
"Bien, porque quiero ver este lugar impecable ¿Entiendes?" –Al terminar de hablar el señor Lahey avienta todos los platos que se encuentran encima de la mesa. Isaac rápidamente se tira al suelo y se arrastra hacia una de las paredes en busca de protección. Se esfuerza en no llorar en frente de su padre porque sabe muy bien que al hombre le complace ver su cara llorosa y no desea agitar más sus deseos de herirlo. Siente movimiento y mira a su padre, velozmente sube sus manos hacia la cabeza como modo de defensa al percatarse que su padre está por aventarle una vasija de vidrio.  
Escucha la vasija romperse a sólo centímetros de su cabeza, siente los vidrios rotos caer sobre su cabello, se relaja un momento, pero luego se vuelve a tensar, no siente heridas, pero no puede darse el lujo de pensar que todo ha acabado con sólo una vasija aventada. De modo que afloja los puños y los sube a la altura de su cabellera, una vez sus dedos entrelazados en su pelo, aprieta fuertemente esperando por el próximo movimiento. Esta vez siente los vidrios que cayeron encima de su cabeza encajarse en las palmas de sus manos.  
No está seguro si la humedad que siente deslizarse por su frente es sudor o sangre y no puede darle mayor importancia.  
Por gran rato no escucha movimiento, puede asegurar que su papá no se está acercando, pero el silencio es indicación de que algo se avecina.  
El señor Lahey mira con detenimiento a su hijo. Aún con ese gran cuerpo no hay fuerza en él. Verlo acurrucado y temblando le provoca un gran deseo de asustarlo burbujear dentro de si. Se acerca lentamente al chico, procura no ser percatado. Nota los temblores que apoderan al joven y no puede evitar lamer sus labios con satisfacción, goza contemplar el miedo escapar de las extremidades de Isaac, ver a su hijo vulnerable le trae inmenso placer a sus mórbidos deseos.  
Pero dibuja la línea entre la disciplina y el deseo. Su deseo fue saciado por la cálida y suave boca de Isaac, de modo que queda la disciplina. Cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo tembloroso estira su mano y toma con fuerza los marrones rizos y tira hacia arriba. Escucha un gemido salir de la boca de Isaac y una sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara, esta noche disfrutará dormir mientras escucha el llanto desesperado del chico.  
Isaac siente ser arrastrado hasta la puerta del sótano, intenta zafarse del agarre, pero le es imposible, no está seguro si es porque no tiene la fuerza o por el miedo que lo consume.  
Escucha la puerta ser abierta y luego ser empujado escaleras abajo. Escucha un crujido y dolor en su brazo izquierdo, sabe que se lo ha roto, pero no puede siquiera mover su cuerpo para impedir ser encerrado en la nevera ni mucho menos confirmar la fractura.  
"Tal vez un brazo roto te enseñe a sacar una A en química" –dice el señor Lahey cuando alcanza el cuerpo. Lo vuelve a tomar del cabello y lo levanta, lo arrastra hasta la nevera y bruscamente lo mete dentro.  
"Por-Por fa-favor"  
"Esto es disciplina Isaac, tú sabes muy bien que lo mereces"  
"Pe-Pero yo he si-sido bueno"  
"No Isaac, si hubieras sido un buen niño no estarías siendo castigado" –siendo estas las últimas palabras del señor Lahey, cierra la puerta de la nevera y le pone candado. Mientras se aleja escucha los sollozos del niño dentro, esta vez no impide la sonrisa adorne su vieja cara.


	7. Muerte

Los sollozos no paran, el pánico toma control sobre sus extremidades, ni siquiera siente su brazo roto. No sabe qué es lo que le sucede a su organismo, pero siente adrenalina alimentar su cuerpo.  
Isaac no puede ver sus manos, pero siente que es capaz de huir. El pánico sigue presente, pero eso no lo detiene. Rasguña las paredes de la nevera, un movimiento que le es muy familiar. Pero en vez de sentir sus uñas romperse, el dolor y el leve olor a sangre, ahora siente sus uñas rasgar el metal y eso es más que motivación para continuar.  
Sus pies golpean con fuerza la puerta una y otra vez mientras susurra –"He sido bueno" –. Siente levemente la puerta ceder ante sus constantes golpes. Dos, tres, cuatro patadas y la puerta se abre abruptamente. Isaac sale del confinamiento y corre hacia las escaleras. Con fuerza que no sabía que poseía tira la puerta y se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta principal.  
El señor Lahey da un salto de sorpresa cuando escucha el azote de la puerta, se dirige rápidamente hacia el causante del sonido y en el camino se topa con Isaac, lo primero que nota son los ojos amarillos y los colmillos, no tiene tiempo de cuestionar, en un parpadeo, los ojos de Isaac vuelven a ser normales y los colmillos desaparecen.  
La adrenalina se vacía de golpe al ver al señor Lahey, por ello sale corriendo, si no huye su padre lo castigará por haber roto la nevera y la puerta del sótano. Implora que su padre lo deje, pero no está de suerte cuando mira que lo sigue, Isaac se monta rápidamente en su bicicleta y pedalea lo más veloz que es capaz.  
La lluvia comienza a caer y Isaac da gracias, aún siente a su padre majando sus tobillos. Tres minutos de viaje y nota un callejón donde el carro de su padre no es capaz de entrar, se tira de la bici y corre hacia un edificio que por coincidencia tiene una protuberancia de pared capaz de esconderlo. Se queda callado esperando escuchar el motor del carro. Cuando lo escucha contiene la respiración, se abofetea mentalmente cuando advierte la bicicleta que ha dejado en medio de la calle.  
–¡Isaac! –la grave voz de su padre penetra profundamente su cuerpo y lo hace temblar, pero Isaac prefiere pensar que sus temblores son por estar empapado por la lluvia y no por miedo a su padre –. ¿Isaac dónde estás? Sal antes de que me enoje más de lo que ya estoy –Sabe que su cuerpo se moverá antes de que su mente se niegue y terminará arrastrando los pies hacia donde se encuentra su padre, debido a eso tapa sus oídos –. ¿¡Qué carajos!? –El grito lo asusta. Ha escuchado muchas veces gritar a su padre, pero nunca de miedo. Asoma su cabeza para mirar hacia donde proviene la voz y antes de que sus ojos lo vean sus oídos lo captan, un siseo profundo y luego uñas arañar el pavimento. Isaac queda petrificado, pese a que la bestia le da la espalda puede ver el escamoso y azul cuerpo, con una larga cola que se mueve predatoriamente, acercándose a su padre. Siente peligro emanar de la bestia y el miedo del cuerpo de su padre, sabe que debe de hacer algo para evitar que la bestia lo lastime, pero sus piernas no le responden.  
La bestia corre hacia el señor Lahey, este se mete en el carro para protegerse, pero la bestia despedaza la puerta del auto como si fuera un pedazo de papel y toma el cuerpo del hombre. Isaac mira cómo el animal agarra del cuello a su padre y lo lanza hacia donde se esconde. El cuerpo cae al suelo con un fuerte golpe.   
El animal se acerca lentamente al cuerpo en el suelo, le da tiempo al chico para darle una ojeada a su padre. Este deja salir quejidos de dolor mientras intenta huir, pero la caída le ha roto uno o dos huesos. Pese a que odia lo que su padre le ha hecho, y han sido muchas las ocasiones en las que le ha deseado la muerte, estando tan cerca de que eso fuera posible el miedo lo invade. Salvar a su padre es uno de sus pensamientos, pero su resolución llega muy tarde.  
La bestia se inclina para estar a la misma altura que el cuerpo en el suelo y en un rápido movimiento desgarra el abdomen del hombre con sus garras, el sonido de carne siendo rasgada, las súplicas, el olor a sangre y el dolor en el aire alteran a Isaac. En su mente la escena se repite en un bucle, que lo inmoviliza. Lo único que es capaz de hacer es mirar a su padre se retorcerse en el suelo mientras el animal corta repetidamente su tierna carne.  
Al quedar satisfecho, la bestia se aleja. En ese instante a los ojos de Isaac todo se mueve en cámara lenta. Las gotas de lluvia al tocar el suelo retumban, siente el sabor de la sangre en su boca, a pesar de no tenerla tan siquiera cerca y la voz le susurra.  
Isaac no se mueve, ni siquiera sabe si es capaz de hacerlo. A pesar de estar inmóvil se obliga a ver a su padre.  
Un cuerpo irreconocible, carne suelta guindando de los costados del pecho, la lluvia que esparce la sangre, huesos expuestos y el leve movimiento que perciben sus ojos de la figura en el suelo. Cuando su cuerpo responde a sus comandos, Isaac se acerca vacilante, su corazón palpita rápidamente en su pecho, sus manos tiemblan levemente, no está seguro si el agua en su cara son lágrimas o lluvia, su respiración es agitada, intenta calmarse, pero cuando comprende que su padre ha muerto, y, que él no hizo nada para salvarlo, su cuerpo se desploma.  
La sensación cálida de la sangre en sus manos abraza su agitación, rápidamente da una ojeada al rostro de su padre, allí es cuando la realización lo golpea, los ojos de su padre están abiertos y mirándolo fijamente, casi puede escuchar las palabras salir de la boca del hombre. "Todo esto es tu culpa Isaac" "Tú me mataste" "Siempre serás el cobarde que hice de ti" "Sin mí, tú no tienes nada" "No eres más que escoria" "En lo único que eres bueno, es para arruinar la vida de los que te rodean ".   
Isaac mueve su tembloroso cuerpo y busca refugio en las paredes del edificio, se enrosca en un ovillo y cubre sus oídos con sus ensangrentadas manos. Las palabras se repiten en su cabeza una y otra vez, intenta no escuchar, pero es incesante. Las palabras comienzan a tallarse en su memoria. Trata de nivelar sus emociones, distraerse de escuchar la voz de su padre, pero es imposible. Siente sus uñas transformarse en garras bajo su piel, está consciente de que le desgarran la carne sensible de su cuello, pero le sirve como distracción.  
Ensimismado no nota la presencia que se acerca acechantemente hacia su persona, tampoco se da cuenta cuando una mano toca levemente su cabeza y menos cuando escucha una voz hablarle "Isaac ¿Qué ha pasado?" –Aunque las palabras se forman en su cabeza, estas no salen –. "¡Isaac! Responde" –.  
"yo n-no lo hi-hice... Por-por favor... No-no fue mi-mi culpa" –Isaac oculta su cabeza en sus manos intentando asimilar los hechos mientras una voz lo llama.  
"¡¿Qué demonios haz hecho Isaac?!"


	8. Culpa

Le toma bastante tiempo a Isaac responder a las palabras del hombre que le habla, pero cuando sale de su ensimismamiento nota unos ojos rojos mirarle fijamente desde arriba, tiembla ante el pensamiento que alguien ha visto lo que ha pasado y lo culpe de la muerte de su padre. 

Sus uñas siguen transformadas por lo que cuando aprieta sus dedos, estas atraviesan su carne, Isaac huele la sangre, sabe que es suya, pero no hace nada para detenerse. 

"¡Isaac detente!" –El hombre se acerca al chico, no está seguro de cómo consolarlo, por lo que lo toma del brazo y lo levanta intentando evitar que se haga más daño. 

"¿De-Derek?" –la voz de Isaac sale no más fuerte que un susurro, pero el hombre es capaz de oírlo. 

"Sí, soy yo Isaac" 

"Yo no lo hice Derek... Tienes que creerme. La-la bestia. Yo-yo quería... Pe-pero no pude" –las palabras salen de la boca del chico apresuradas, no hay correspondencia entre ellas, pero Derek es capaz de entender lo que Isaac intenta explicar. 

"Entiendo Isaac, primero tranquilízate. Debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea" –Derek no espera una respuesta, sabe que Isaac no es capaz de pensar coherentemente en esta situación, por lo que agarra al chico de la cintura y lo lleva hacia su casa. 

Le toma a Derek llegar a su casa unos treinta minutos, hubiera llegado en menos tiempo si Isaac hubiera cooperado con el recorrido, pero no puede culparlo, la única familia que tenía murió enfrente de sus ojos y aunque el bastardo de su padre lo maltrataba continuamente, seguía siendo su padre y debió de conmocionarle verlo ser asesinado, de tal manera que quien fuese el asesino le dio primer asiento a Isaac de la tortura que pasó el señor Lahey. 

Derek maniobra con el cuerpo y lo sienta en el borde de su cama, el chico no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y Derek comienza a preocuparse, no puede darse el lujo de perder a su beta cuando hay peligro acechando Beacon Hills, es posible que lo que mató al señor Lahey irá tras Isaac, y, él al ser manada debe de ser protegido. 

"Isaac ve a tomar un baño" –Derek mira al chico sentado en su cama, Isaac mantiene la mirada en el suelo, su cuerpo entero tiembla levemente, Derek escucha lo inestable de su corazón y se siente inútil. No sabe cómo lidiar con problemas emocionales. Cuando su familia murió durante el incendio, él se aisló del mundo entero y con el tiempo fue capaz de aceptar y avanzar, pero no puede dejar que Isaac se destruya como él lo hizo y no puede esperar que él sea capaz de dominar su dolor –. "Isaac, entiendo por lo que has pasado... Pero entiende que ya no se puede hacer nada" –Derek sabe que no es bueno con las palabras, pero si eso ayuda al chico puede tomar prestadas las palabras de los libros de psicología que ha leído. 

Isaac levanta la mirada y lo que Derek mira lo asusta, en los ojos azules no ve nada emoción alguna. No hay miedo, ni angustia, ni tristeza, nada –. "I-Isaac" –Derek no puede evitar el tartamudeo, nunca había visto una mirada tan vacía como la de Isaac, ni siquiera en los ojos de Peter Hale –. "Ve a tomar un baño" –Isaac asiente y se levanta lentamente. 

Al salir de la habitación y avanzar cinco pasos, se detiene al recobrarse, está seguro que su consciencia pasó a modo automático debido al shock. Y ahora que está consciente de lo ocurrido, los hechos lo golpean. Cae al suelo y se hace un ovillo. El suelo está caliente y Isaac lo encuentra tan tentativo que se relaja, pero esto no dura mucho cuando escucha a Derek acercarse. 

"¡¿Isaac qué pasa?!" –Derek toma el cuerpo y lo abraza fuertemente, siente que si lo deja ir se desvanecerá y perderá su primer beta. 

"Lo-lo siento" –Isaac comienza a sollozar, su única familia se ha ido y lo ha dejado solo. Ya no hay lugar donde pertenezca –. "Yo... Yo... Lo maté" 

"No Isaac" –Derek aprieta el frágil cuerpo como consuelo, luego de unos minutos afloja su agarre, lo levanta y lo lleva hacia la ducha. Siente el cuerpo del chico temblar contra su piel por lo que se apresura. Al entrar al baño intenta que Isaac se quite la ropa, pero este no se encuentra en capacidad de contribuir, por tanto, se toma la libertad de quitarla él mismo, cosa que no parece importarle al chico. 

Derek se sorprende al percatarse de las múltiples cicatrices en el torso del chico, algunas profundas otras superficiales. Está consciente de las palizas que el señor Lahey le propinaba a Isaac, pero tener evidencia frente a sus ojos del sufrimiento que él ha experimentado lo deja con un amargo sabor en la boca. 

El alfa abandona sus pensamientos y se concentra en calentar el frío cuerpo, sabe que al ser hombre lobo su temperatura debe de ser alta, pero Isaac no parece aumentar el calor de su cuerpo por sí solo. 

Una vez el chico despojado de sus prendas, Derek puede apreciar mejor la estructura del cuerpo. Los delgados y largos brazos del chico gritan soledad, las suaves y tonificadas piernas susurran dolor, sus ojeras son evidencia de noches en desvela por quien sabe las razones y allí no quedan las demostraciones de las torturas que tuvo que aguantar. Pero Derek no desea conocer más, es mejor ignorar que afrontar. 

Derek alza el cuerpo y lo coloca bajo el tibio chorro de agua, Isaac no intenta apartarse, está muy ocupado llorando desconsoladamente y Derek lo toma como permiso para proceder y lavar el sudor, sangre y suciedad de cada rincón del cuerpo del chico, no desea que por la mañana Isaac sea capaz de oler los restos de lo ocurrido esta noche, por lo que se toma su tiempo limpiando la piel. 

… 

Al terminar con la ducha, Derek acuesta a Isaac en su cama. La idea de tener otra persona dormir con él no le parece buena, sin embargo, no puede dejar al chico dormir en el suelo, no cuando sabe que Isaac necesita compañía. 

Al acostarse en la cama Isaac inmediatamente se acerca a él y agarra con sus dedos la tela del costado de su camisa. Tal acción toma por sorpresa a Derek, pero no hace nada para apartar la mano, simplemente se queda quieto y espera que Isaac se quede dormido. 

Los minutos pasan y el chico no da signos de quedarse dormido y Derek comienza a sentirse somnoliento, pero intenta no dormirse antes que Isaac. 

"¿De-Derek?" –La voz de Isaac es suave, pero firme. Derek se sorprende, pero lo toma como una buena señal. 

"Sí" 

"¿Pue-puedo pedirle un... favor?" 

"¿Qué?" 

"Po-podría to-tomar tu mano" –La pregunta toma a Derek desprevenido. Lo piensa por un par de segundos mientras escucha el rápido palpitar del corazón del chico y comprende lo nervioso que se siente. Antes de poder responder Isaac lo interrumpe –. "Lo-lo siento, no de-debí" –siente cuando el chico suelta el pedazo de tela de su camisa y le da la espalda. Derek quiere decirle que no importa, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, piensa que tal vez es lo mejor. Derek no puede darle a Isaac lo que él quiere, lo único que puede hacer por él es protegerlo hasta que sea capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. 

Pero la ingenua mente de Isaac toma el silencio de Derek como un rechazo, como la respuesta ante su error. Derek lo culpa de ser inútil, lo acusa de ser un cobarde que no pudo siquiera salvar a su padre. El silencio de Derek es la respuesta que Isaac temía escuchar.


	9. Asimilando

Por la mañana Isaac despierta en una cama vacía y agotado; si bien fue capaz de dormir por un par de horas el cansancio recorre sus venas drogando sus músculos convenciéndolos de que el movimiento son memorias de la noche pasada, memorias que deben de permanecer encerradas en la profundidad de su mente. 

En un intento de llegar a un acuerdo con su cerebro y músculos deja fluir los recuerdos. Intenta borrarlos, pero el olor a sangre, miedo y dolor encuentran alojo en su interior. Dan vueltas dentro de su cuerpo rechazando sus súplicas, caminan libremente por cada rincón de su conciencia, avivando recuerdos y emociones que había sido capaz de enterrar y que ahora danzan y juegan con soltura, ignorando el dolor y miedo que se fugan con cada paso de baile que toman. 

Y, aunque en algún momento de su vida tuvo la fuerza de soportar la angustia de vivir sin su madre y sin su hermano, quienes eran los únicos seres vivos que les importaba su bienestar, actualmente su lozanía es inexistente. 

Su padre ha muerto, el abuso ha llegado a su fin, la fuerza de ser un hombre lobo recorre sus venas, ser parte de una manada ha llegado, pero nada de esto lo hace sentir afortunado. Isaac se siente perdido. Porque, aunque Derek le ha explicado lo que ocurrirá desde el día en el que le dio la mordida, aún no puede sujetarse con fuerza a esta nueva vida y los peligros que trae consigo. 

Antes de poder seguir su disputa mental, el sonido de pasos acercándose lo interrumpe. Espera, toma una gran bocanada de aire e intenta reconocer el olor. El aroma a sudor y el sutil olor del almizcle calma la tensión de su cuerpo, sabe que este olor no es malo, está seguro que no le hará daño, lo entiende y se relaja. 

"Si estás despierto, levántate y ve a la secundaria, de otro modo llegarás tarde" –La voz de Derek lo hace sonreír, casi se siente en casa. 

"Entiendo" –Isaac estira su cuerpo y se levanta de la cama, se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se detiene. Siente su corazón latir con fuerza al pensar en volver a su casa, a la casa donde el olor de su padre lo harán recordar. 

"Traje tu mochila. No sé cuáles libros ocupa hoy, pero traje todos los que encontré..." –Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Isaac intenta entender las palabras que salen de la boca de Derek –. "También traje ropa. Así que toma un baño y ve a la secundaria" –El cuerpo de Isaac se mueve antes de analizar la situación en la que se encuentra, Derek está actuando tan gentilmente que comienza a sentirse extraño. 

El chico abre la puerta y se encuentra con el hombre aún de pie al frente de esta, al toparse con los ojos de Derek baja la mirada al suelo y siente su cuello calentarse, los pálpitos de su corazón se aceleran y sus manos comienzan a sudar, sabe que Derek está consciente del estado de su cuerpo, pero igualmente intenta esconder su nerviosismo. 

"Gra-gracias..." –Si Derek quería decir algo, se frenó. Porque el silencio rodea ambos cuerpos por un par de segundos antes de que Isaac lo espantara al pasar al lado de Derek hacia la ducha.

Al llegar al baño se quita la ropa rápidamente y se mete al baño e intenta distraer sus pensamientos de Derek. Pero no es buena idea, tanto así que la angustia del futuro se filtra en su meditación y perturba su tranquilidad. Sabe que la muerte de su padre supone muchos problemas, tal vez los oficiales lo acusen de homicida y lo encierren, si ese no es el caso llega el problema de ¿Qué harán con él? Siendo aún menor de edad quizás lo manden al orfanato hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, ya que no tiene familia quien lo cuide, y en Beacon Hills no hay nadie quien se ofrezca de voluntario para ser su guardián. 

Isaac sacude su cabeza intentando despejar su mente de la angustia que comienza a formarse, pero no le resulta. Por lo que se termina de enjuagar y sale de la ducha con el paño envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Al abrir la puerta, el aroma del sudor invade su nariz, aunque siempre le ha parecido repugnante ese tipo de olor, el de Derek lo calma como lo hacía la fragancia de su madre cuando era niño.

Cuando encuentra la mochila que Derek trajo de su casa, la abre y encuentra variedad de ropa y libros, la ansiedad de su mente se calma y sus labios dibujan una sonrisa en su cara ante las gentiles acciones del hombre que ha conocido por solamente un par de días. 

Isaac aún recuerda la primera vez que Derek apareció en su vida. Recuerda estar dentro del hoyo que él mismo cavó, acurrucado en una esquina temblando de miedo y rogando por ser salvado. Si bien la primera impresión que tuvo hacia el mayor no fue la mejor, ahora todo está cambiando, Isaac no es del tipo que se fija en las pequeñas acciones, pero con Derek es diferente. En el poco tiempo que han compartido, ha notado que el mayor intenta ser gentil y no incomodarlo, pese a que la amabilidad no se le da bien, hace el esfuerzo por no entrometerse en sus asuntos, asimismo evita cualquier mención de su padre. Y tales acciones lo han salvado de sucumbir ante la angustia. 

Al terminar de alistarse pretende despedirse de Derek, pero nota que este se encuentra concentrado haciendo abdominales, tanto así que no desea molestarlo, por lo que le pasa de largo y en un susurro se despide de él. 

… 

Mientras Isaac se dirige al baño y cierra la puerta, Derek escucha la ducha ser encendida, intenta no ser impulsivo, pero no puede evitarlo. Sus pensamientos divagan ante la posibilidad de haber cometido un error fatal, sabe que su falla fue haber utilizado el delicado estado mental del chico y prometerle poder, una manada y una salida de su sufrimiento, sin embargo, el peligro en Beacon Hills siempre acecha y la necesidad de formar una fuerte manada es su forma de proteger su hogar, aunque eso signifique utilizar la debilidad de los miembros. 

El mayor comienza su sesión de ejercicios para despejar su mente, pero sus sentidos son atraídos por el cuerpo en la ducha. Sus oídos recuerdan los latidos del corazón de Isaac, sabe el miedo y la angustia de estos. Recuerda el olor a terror que inundó la casa en pocos minutos después de que el chico se despertara, y, aunque está familiarizado con estos olores, el de Isaac lo hace sentir diferente. Siente lástima por él. Es joven y se ha quedado sólo, y ahora tiene una amenaza mucho más grande que su padre persiguiéndolo y Derek sabe muy bien lo vacío que se siente cuando se pierde la familia, el lugar donde pertenecer y tener un grupo de maniacos asesinos de criaturas sobrenaturales persiguiendo cada paso que des.

Al escuchar salir de la ducha al chico, Derek sigue con sus abdominales, despeja su mente de pensamientos innecesarios y se concentra en contar. Cuando llega a los cincuenta, escucha la puerta del loft ser cerrada. Derek se detiene y se pone de pie, el olor de Isaac aún sigue en el aire y este lo pone nervioso, siente la culpa subir por sus brazos y alojarse en su pecho. Odia los pensamientos innecesarios, sus acciones son respaldadas por momentos de improvisación y poca cavilación; los planes no se le da bien, en situaciones de vida o muerte no hay tiempo para reflexiones, y ha logrado sobrevivir llevando ese tipo de vida por lo que no ha pensado en cambiar su forma de pensar. Pero ahora que tiene a tres betas en su manada debe de encontrar la manera de protegerlos a todos, necesita volverlos fuertes para que algún día sean capaces de proteger y luchar contra las amenazas que son atraídas a Beacon Hills.


	10. Primer Luna Llena

El día de Isaac comienza bien, a primera hora le toca asistir a práctica de Lacrosse. Aunque ha escuchado a Scott mencionar que ha olido a otro hombre lobo además de él en el equipo, todo iba bien, hasta que el alguacil irrumpe en medio de la práctica para detenerlo como sospechoso de la muerte de su padre. Pese a que lo había anticipado, el miedo se apodera de él. No sabe qué es lo que le pasará, no sabe si seguirá viviendo en Beacon Hills, si podrá seguir asistiendo a clases, si lo condenarán por homicidio. 

Trata de mantener la calma, busca entre sus memorias palabras que lo ayuden, pero lo único que puede recapitular son las palabras de Derek cuando le ha explicado todo lo de ser hombre lobo. "Durante las lunas llenas tus instintos tomarán control de tu cuerpo. Hasta que tengas control total de tu lobo interior deberás estar vigilado". Las palabras se repiten en su cabeza como un encanto. Sabe que hoy hay luna llena, ha estado al tanto de las noches de luna llena y cuando los policías se acercan para llevárselo piensa en lo que podría llegarles a hacer cuando la noche llegue. Pese a no querer hacerles daño, no habría manera de evitarlo si lo encarcelan. 

Ni siquiera se da cuenta que ha sido sacado de la secundaria, sino hasta que nota sus alrededores al ser metido en la patrulla. Cuando mira hacia la ventana, sus ojos se topan con los de Scott, se da cuenta que él lograría ayudarlo así que le ruega. Espera que con una sola mirada Scott sea capaz de entender lo que ha querido decir. No puede esperar la reacción ya que la patrulla arranca y se lo llevan. 

El viaje hacia la estación es largo, Isaac intenta calmar sus nervios, pero no es capaz. Su corazón late con fuerza, su cuerpo comienza a sudar y sus pies golpean ligeramente el suelo del auto, puede sentir la mirada del alguacil y esto lo hace sentir más nervioso. 

Al llegar a la comisaría, los policías lo hacen salir de la patrulla, pese a que no utilizan fuerza, el aroma que desprende uno de ellos presiona fuertemente su corazón. El olor es semejante al de su padre, puede sentir los recuerdos de los golpes en su piel y las palabras pulsar en sus oídos. Antes de poder detenerse, la ansiedad toma control sobre sus pensamientos, el riesgo de que lo culpen de la muerte de su padre, de ser abandonado por Derek, de que Derek lo culpe de haber matado a su familia, lo inundan. Si bien el hombre no lo culpó en voz alta, eso no significa que no lo haya pensado. En ese instante su cuerpo se detiene, su mente colapsa y simplemente deja de funcionar. 

Isaac siente ser arrastrado bruscamente hacia una de las celdas, no intenta siquiera evitarlo. Ahora por su culpa los humanos se darán cuenta de la existencia de los hombres lobo, los cazadores que Derek le ha comentado sabrán a quién perseguir y a quién matar, todo por su incompetencia. Sabe que ha sido un error aceptar el trato, no por él, sino por Derek, por su error ha echado todo a perder. Años de mantener el secreto oculto ahora saldrá a la luz. 

Y entre la neblina de pensamientos negativos, recuerda a Scott. Cuando Derek le explicó acerca los hombres lobo, le mencionó que Scott es uno de ellos, y, aunque el hombre no lo dijo directamente, Isaac sabe que Derek quiere tener al chico en su manada. Porque ha probado ser digno de confianza. Él tiene la fuerza, la voluntad y la intención de un buen hombre y eso es lo que Derek busca. Y Isaac no es nada de eso, todo lo contrario, él es débil, fácil de manipular y ni siquiera puede tener agradables conflictos interiores. 

... 

Al llegar la noche junto con la luna que llega a iluminar el cielo Isaac comienza a sentir ardor en su estómago, siente hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos y su mente mareada. Sus sentidos se intensifican, un deseo abrasador comienza a nacer en su pecho y siente perderse en el fuego de su interior. Sus inquietas manos desean sentir la cálida sangre, su boca comienza a salivar ansiando desgarrar carne, sus oídos fantasean con el sonido de huesos romperse. Intenta tener control, pero le es imposible y lo pierde. Su razonamiento desaparece quedando solamente el deseo de cazar controlando su cuerpo. 

… 

Cuando Isaac por fin recobra sus sentidos nota que se encuentra en la esquina de una calle sin salida. Estira su cuerpo y lo siente tenso, intenta recordar lo que hizo en su primer luna llena como hombre lobo, pero las memorias son vagas. 

Se acuerda dejarse llevar por sus instintos, recuerda patear la puerta de la celda hasta abrirla y herir a un guarda. Después de eso nada. 

Isaac se levanta y despereza su cuerpo, no encuentra nada fuera de lo normal con su ropa, así que lo toma como una buena señal. 

Camina hasta llegar a la entrada del callejón, al darse cuenta que no reconoce ninguno de los edificios comienza a preocuparse. No tiene la menor idea de cómo llegó hasta allí, pero tiene que volver a Beacon Hills. 

Sacude su ropa, peina un poco su cabello y comienza a pasearse por las aceras en busca de algún edificio, señal o nombre que reconozca. Camina por un par de minutos y aún sigue sin reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra, a este punto comienza a inquietarse. Intenta utilizar su nariz de lobo para percibir el camino a casa, pero no ha adiestrado el arte del olfato, por lo que se queda con el de la vista. 

Llevando media hora, o eso es lo que piensa, de caminata, decide detenerse en un parque a descansar. Teme pensar en la posibilidad de haber pasado días durmiendo en ese callejón y caminado inconsciente, movido por sus instintos. Siente su cuerpo cansado y adolorido y estar sentado en la silla de madera no lo ayuda. Isaac mira las personas pasar, ha pensado en preguntarles dónde es que se encuentra, sin embargo, las palabras nunca salen, su nerviosismo siempre le gana. 

No se da cuenta cuando un hombre se sienta al lado suyo, lo nota cuando este le ofrece un dulce de fresa y sintiendo tanta hambre ni siquiera lo duda antes de aceptarlo. 

"Chico. No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero... creo que necesitas un baño" –Isaac se queda inmóvil por un segundo, luego siente sus mejillas calentarse. Desde que despertó no ha pensado en nada más que volver en casa y no ha prestado atención en su aspecto ni mucho menos en su olor. Pero ahora que el hombre se lo hace notar, percibe el agrio olor que su ropa desprende. 

"Yo-yo lo siento" –No puede imaginar lo vulgar de su apariencia. Intenta ponerse de pie e irse debido a la vergüenza, pero se topa con una mano que lo detiene. 

"No no, soy yo quien lo siente. Sé que hay momentos difíciles en la vida. No quise sonar insolente" –El chico le da una rápida mirada al hombre. Bigote blanco, ojos negros, pelo gris y una amable sonrisa. Isaac siente un cálido sentimiento abrazar su humillado cuerpo y vuelve a tomar asiento a la par del hombre –. "Si no es mucha intromisión. Quisiera saber por qué".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora entre capítulo y capítulo, pero espero que estén disfrutando al leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla.


	11. Huida

Estando bajo la ducha Isaac se arrepiente el haber aceptado la oferta del anciano. Apenas conociéndolo y se toma la libertad de tomar un baño en su casa, pero no pudo evitarlo. En su presencia se siente tranquilo y el olor del detergente en la ropa de él le recuerda los días de su infancia cuando jugaba con su hermano. Piensa que pasar un poco de tiempo en compañía de él no es tan malo y si le sirve de consuelo, lleva la fuerza de un hombre lobo en sus brazos, si el anciano intenta algo sospechoso fácilmente podría huir. 

Al terminar de bañarse encuentra un conjunto de ropa esperándole. 

"Te dejé ropa. Úsala" –menciona el anciano cuando escucha la ducha detenerse. Isaac toma la ropa entre sus manos y la acerca a su cara, aspira profundamente y casi puede sentir a su hermano correr detrás suyo al jugar a las atrapadas. Siente las lágrimas asomarse, pero las detiene tomando un profundo respiro. 

Al salir, su nariz es envuelta con el dulce olor de pie de manzana. Sin pensarlo mueve los pies en busca del olor y cuando lo encuentra se sorprende al ver al anciano horneando. 

"Temo que la ropa te ha quedado pequeña" –dice el anciano al percatarse de la presencia del chico –. "Eran de mi hijo" –Isaac advierte el tono triste del hombre y se queda callado, no sabiendo qué decir –."No tienes que sentirte mal. Pasó hace mucho tiempo" –El chico asiente y deja salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo –. "Y dime ¿Te gusta el pie de manzana?" 

"Sí. Mi madre... solía prepararlo" 

"Que bien, no estaba seguro si te gustaba. Estaba pensando en qué más hacer, pero me he quedado sin ingredientes" –Isaac sonríe ante la actitud del hombre, desde hace años nadie se ha preocupado por su opinión –. "El pie estará en un par de minutos ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y hablamos un poco?" 

Ambos hombres se sientan en la mesa cuadrada, uno enfrente del otro. Isaac junta las manos y las frota, intenta distraerse de lo que vendrá. 

"Sabes. Si no quieres hablar de ello, por mí está bien" –La sonrisa se le dibuja instantáneamente. 

"Qui-quisiera no hablar de ello" 

"Entiendo entiendo, entonces cuéntame algo de tí" 

"Bueno, soy Isaac, mucho gusto y ¿usted?" –El anciano sonríe y extiende su mano para tomar la del chico y Isaac la toma felizmente. 

"William" 

"Vengo de Beacon Hills" –Esas palabras despiertan las memorias de la noche de su primera luna llena. Había olvidado la razón del por qué ha huido. Ahora lo recuerda. Dentro de la comisaría, cuando se transformó atacó a Stiles, el hijo del alguacil. Aunque no era su intención su cuerpo se movió antes de poder razonar lo que estaba haciendo. Antes de herirlo físicamente Derek apareció y lo detuvo, no utilizó palabras, pero ese gruñido hizo que su corazón se contrajera de miedo. Los ojos rojos de Derek lo miraron con una serie de sentimientos que no supo de qué lo estaba reprimiendo y eso lo asustó. 

Desde mucho antes de que Derek pensara en convertirlo, Scott y Stiles compartieron muchas situaciones de peligro con el mayor, lo sabe porque cuando los tres se juntan hay soltura y confianza entre ellos. Stiles es un chico enérgico y muy bueno con las ideas, cuando habla con Derek hay un toque de apego en sus palabras y Derek no parece molestarle como le molesta todo lo demás, y Scott, bueno él es un hombre lobo ejemplar. 

Y Isaac intentó matar a la persona con la que Derek siente tranquilidad. Ahora entiende por qué huyó, está seguro que el mayor debe de estar molesto y decepcionado y no cree poder enfrentarlo. Es una persona más a la que ha frustrado. No aguantaría escuchar a Derek decirle lo mismo que su padre. 

"Veo que tienes mucho en lo que pensar" –La voz del anciano lo saca de su ensimismamiento. 

"He hecho algo malo" –Isaac se sorprende con sus palabras, pero no se detiene –"Tengo miedo de enfrentar a esa persona" 

"Hijo, no creo que sea para tanto." –Una de las pequeñas manos toma la suya y la estruja levemente, el anciano intenta consolarlo –"Y tampoco lo sabrás si no hablas con esa persona" –Isaac devuelve el gesto y aprieta la mano con ambas palmas, siente que si no se aferra a esta persona se perderá en sus pensamientos –. "No tienes por qué temer Isaac" –A ese punto las lágrimas salen libremente y no parecen detenerse. Siente al anciano acercarse y abrazarlo, el chico se deja llevar y comienza a sollozar. 

… 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha llorado, pero las lágrimas han dejado de caer. Cuando se aparta del cuerpo nota la mancha de lágrimas que ha dejado en la camisa del anciano. 

"Lo siento" –la voz de Isaac sale igual que un graznido. 

"No tienes por qué disculparte" –El anciano se aparta y se dirige a la cocina, dejando sólo a Isaac. El chico se seca la cara e intenta calmar sus temblorosas manos, cuando el hombre regresa nota el pañuelo en su mano –. "Qué tal si comemos pie y pasamos el resto del día mirando una película" –Isaac asiente, recibe el pañuelo y seca las lágrimas. El anciano vuelve a irse y cuando regresa, tiene dos trozos de pie en ambas manos. El aroma abraza su tristeza y lo deja sintiéndose un poco mejor. 

Ambos hombres terminan de comer y se dirigen a la sala. El anciano saca una caja llena de DVD´s, no se molesta en preguntarle a Isaac qué es lo que quiere ver. Simplemente saca uno y la pone en el reproductor. 'Big' de Tom Hanks es la película. Isaac no se queja, simplemente se acomoda en el sofá e intenta disfrutar de la película. 

… 

Al terminar el filme Isaac comienza a sentir sus párpados cansados, con su estómago lleno y la mente despejada su cuerpo se relaja, un día lleno de emociones lo ha dejado agotado y ahora necesita dormir. Un bostezo le informa al anciano del estado del chico, sin decir mucho se levanta, se dirige al cuarto de huéspedes y pone todo en orden. Isaac no se opone cuando es dirigido a la habitación y ser acostado en la cama, con los ojos ya cerrados y a punto de quedarse dormido siente una mano cálida tocar su frente y acariciar uno de sus rizos. Se termina quedando dormido con los recuerdos de su madre dándole las buenas noches en una suave y caliente cama que huele a niñez.


	12. Reencuentro y Perdón

Lo primero que Isaac percibe al despertar es el olor a café, su estómago gruñe y por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo siente que ha podido tener una noche entera de sueño. Nunca en lo que lleva viviendo se pudo imaginar que los momentos más tranquilos de su vida serían al despertar en la casa de un desconocido oliendo el aroma del café filtrarse en la habitación. 

Isaac despereza el cuerpo y sale del cuarto, escucha un leve silbido proveniente de la cocina, la escena le causa nostalgia. Las pequeñas memorias de su madre cocinando, el sonido de la risa de su hermano, la voz contenta de su padre y el propio susurro de su alegría, todo eso le hace recordar el anciano, quien se mueve con agilidad preparando un desayuno para dos, para un chico que sólo ha conocido por un día. 

"Veo que te has despertado. He preparado el desayuno" 

"Yo... No sé qué decir" 

"Pues me gustaría escuchar que tienes hambre y no puedes esperar en comer esta sorprendente comida que he preparado" –los amarillos dientes le sonríen y Isaac se encuentra devolviendo el gesto. 

"Gra-gracias" –el chico se sienta en la mesa, en la misma silla que el día de ayer. La boca se le hace agua al ver la comida enfrente suyo. Huevos, tostada, fruta y queso, junto jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche. El anciano se sienta y ambos hombres comienzan a comer. 

Y esos momentos de masticar y tragar dan paso a más pensamientos. Isaac ha estado tan a gusto con el anciano que ni siquiera ha pensado en preguntarle dónde se encuentra y cómo volver a Beacon Hills, casi siente el deseo de no volver, de huir y nunca regresar. Si se queda con este hombre podría comenzar una vida nueva. No más decepciones, no más gritos, no más sentirse débil. 

"Isaac. No quiero que tomes mis palabras a mal" –Isaac mira directamente los ojos de la persona enfrente suyo y lo que ve lo desconsuela –. "Sé que has pasado por malos momentos y por lo poco que me has dicho, sé que no estás sólo. No quiero que huyas de tus problemas, hay alguien quien has dejado atrás que se preocupa por ti" –Isaac baja la mirada, siente la comida devolverse. Aprieta con fuerza sus manos e inhala profundamente –. "Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites. Pero primero debes de resolver el problema y así poder seguir adelante" –el chico sabe que todo es verdad, pero no quiere enfrentar la mirada de decepción de Derek, no quiere mostrarle lo débil que es, odia pensar en las palabras que serán dirigidas hacia él. 

Isaac cierra los ojos y lo entiende claramente. Nunca podrá comenzar de nuevo si olvida lo que ha pasado en Beacon Hills, con Derek. Debe de afrontarlo, debe de ser fuerte, de otro modo todo seguirá igual. 

"Entiendo" –Se sorprende al escuchar su propia voz, se siente determinado. Un día sintiendo simpatía lo ha llenado de confianza –. "¿Po-podría terminar de comer primero?" 

Las carcajadas que salen de la boca del anciano lo emocionan, siente su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho. 

"Claro claro" 

… 

Estando en la entrada de la ciudad en la que compartió los momentos más felices de su vida luego de la muerte de su madre, siente el nerviosismo en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. No ha dejado que el anciano lo acompañe por dos razones. La primera, es que le sería imposible dejar al hombre atrás casi abandonándolo y la segunda, porque todavía no se siente preparado para enfrentar la mirada de Derek y si el anciano le dirige esa dulce sonrisa que le ha estado regalando desde que lo conoció sabe que su resolución se debilitará, y no podría perdonarse si decepciona a su nuevo amigo. 

... 

Llevando aproximadamente una hora corriendo siente las lágrimas caer, tiene miedo, pero no puede detenerse, si lo hace está seguro que no podrá reanudar. 

… 

Dos horas corriendo y comienza a sentir el cansancio, se siente sediento, pero no para. 

… 

Tres horas y comienza capturar olores familiares, un par de minutos más y llegará a Beacon Hills. 

... 

Para cuando llega a la ciudad, siente todo a su alrededor aterradoramente normal. Su corazón late fuertemente en su pecho, no está seguro si es por haber corrido por horas o por los nervios. 

Isaac camina por las familiares calles lentamente, siente las piernas débiles con cada paso que da, pero sigue caminando. Siente el sudor bajar por su espalda, no está seguro si es por pasar horas corriendo o por los nervios de enfrentar a Derek. 

Sabe que Derek está cerca cuando el olor del hombre asalta su nariz. Se ha dirigido directamente hacia el loft del hombre lobo con la intención de no tener titubeantes pensamientos de evadir. Una pequeña parte de su mente desea encontrar vacío la casa y así no tener que enfrentar lo que se viene. 

Isaac toma un hondo respiro, alza la mano hacia la puerta y antes de tocar la voz de Derek lo detiene. 

"Entra" –la profunda voz lo hace temblar levemente, sin embargo, concede y entra. 

Lo primero que percibe es el fuerte aroma de una emoción que no comprende, ha sido hombre lobo por poco tiempo y no ha tenido mucho entrenamiento en el área del olfato, y eso lo hace sentir inútil. Recuerda Scott e imagina que él seguramente fue capaz de dominarlo en muy poco tiempo. Pese a que intenta no pensar mucho, el sentimiento de envidia comienza a cosquillear su espalda. 

"¿Qué tal si dejas las excusas aparte y me dices dónde has estado?" –Lo directo de las palabras del hombre le dejan poco qué pensar. 

"No recuerdo mucho..." –Sabe que no se ha expresado correctamente cuando nota el cuerpo enfrente suyo tensarse –. "Es-estuve en la ciudad vecina" –El silencio que le siguen a sus palabras le preocupan. No tiene la menor idea cómo reaccionará Derek. 

"Quieres decir que estabas relajándote por dos días mientras yo estuve buscándote por todos malditos lados pensando qué estupideces estabas cometiendo" –Isaac no tiene tiempo de explicarle a Derek –. "Casi matas a Stiles y lo único que eres capaz de hacer es huir" –Escuchar el nombre de Stiles salir de la boca de Derek lo deja inmóvil. Desde que dejó la ciudad vecina ha pensado en todas las cosas que Derek le diría, pero nunca imaginó que el bienestar de Stiles fuera lo que más le preocupara al hombre. 

"Lo siento Derek" –Isaac está consciente del tono de completa derrota que utiliza. Y en estos momentos de vergüenza recuerda el día en el que conoció al hombre, y aunque no ha pasado mucho desde entonces no puede evitar sentir que realmente ha tomado una estúpida decisión. Pero cómo culparse. Estar en lo profundo del agujero destinado a un ataúd, escondiéndose de una bestia, o asimismo pudo haber estado escondiéndose de su vida, huyendo de los golpes de su padre, intentando asimilar que las cicatrices de su cuerpo serán las pesadillas que caminarán con él el resto de su vida hasta el día de su muerte. Cómo culparse de querer una salida de su tortura –. "Yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie" –Sus palabras salen no más fuertes que un susurro, y aunque no desea repetirlas, lo hace, porque sabe que su padre lo regañará –. "Yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie" –Isaac siente su cuerpo drenarse de energía, toda la valentía que el anciano había escrito en su piel se ha desvanecido, las perpetuas palabras que su padre ha grabado durante años de abuso comienzan a borrar las tiernas y dulces palabras de William. 

Isaac escucha un suspiro, movimiento y pasos. Desde que ha pedido perdón ha clavado la mirada en el suelo, temiendo que la mirada de Derek destroce los días de felicidad con William. 

Contiene el aire cuando ve la sombra del hombre enfrente suyo. Espera un golpe, una docena de insultos y la oscuridad de la nevera, pero nunca llegan. Se tienta en levantar la mirada, pero se detiene. Se acuerda de las veces que lo ha hecho y se ha topado con una cara vieja sonriéndole y no quiere volver a vomitar en los zapatos del hombre enfrente suyo y recibir un castigo por hacerlo. 

Pasan los segundos, y Isaac comienza a sentir mariposas en su estómago, si no se aleja está seguro que vomitará en los zapatos de Derek y realmente no quiere hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya está. Intenta mover un pie para alejase, sin embargo, lo siente adherido al suelo, y aunque se esfuerza en moverse, se siente incapaz de siquiera desplazarse un maldito centímetro y alejarse. 

"Isaac no estoy enojado" –Al principio sospecha que las palabras se las ha imaginado. Espera por un par de segundos, pero nada más sale. Luego las memorias lo golpean. El día de la muerte de su padre, esas fueran las palabras que él utilizó al saber sobre sus malas calificaciones. Recuerda la suave y calmada voz del señor Lahey, recuerda sentir su cuerpo vaciarse de tensión y también recuerda los vidrios penetrar su piel. Y casi al mismo tiempo que las memorias llegan, su cuerpo comienza a sentir la angustia arrastrar sus pensamientos hacia la fría y estrecha nevera. 

Isaac siente una mano tocar la superficie de su hombro, su cuerpo automáticamente busca manera de protegerlo. Sus manos se elevan a la altura de la cara y lo resguarda. 

"¡Issac! ¡No te voy a hacer daño!" –La voz de Derek lo saca de golpe de las memorias. Isaac baja las manos y mira directamente los ojos del hombre. En ellos nota algo que se toma la libertad de llamar preocupación –. "Si no recuerdas, he dicho que la primera luna llena es la peor, no eres capaz de controlar tus instintos. No ha sido tu culpa ¿Sí? " –Isaac siente la vergüenza soplar su cara –."Si te sirve de algo, Stiles está bien" –Pese a sentir alivio, Isaac piensa en lo importante que Stiles es para Derek. Aunque reprime todo sentimiento de celos no puede evitar pensar en lo dichoso que el chico es. 

"¿E-Entonces puedo quedarme?" –La idea de que Derek se niegue no le inquieta. Sabe que, si el hombre lobo no lo deja, puede volver con William y pasar sus días viviendo en brazos de la cálida presencia del anciano. 

"Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo Isaac. Esta es tu casa." –Si bien sabe que Derek nunca sonríe, lo que ve moverse en la comisura de su labio es la sonrisa más amplia que ha visto en el hombre. Y con ese pequeño gesto Isaac siente que aún tiene oportunidad de hacerse útil, de mostrarle a Derek que no ha sido un desperdicio haberle regalado la mordida.


End file.
